Episode 5
My Own Steel (己の鋼, Onore no hagane) is the 5th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis When day breaks, there are only four swordsmen left standing after the seven-day battle. The guides who greet Tanjiro and the other survivors explain the Demon Slayer Corps system. All four are issued uniforms and Kasugai Crows as messengers, after which they must select the ore for their own Nichirin Swords. After gazing hard at each lump of ore and using his sense of smell, the one Tanjiro chooses is... Plot The demon's body dissolves and the souls of Urokodaki's students he killed depart to the afterlife. As the demon dies, he remembers when he was turned into a demon as a young boy and even after his transformation, had always been longing for a warm hand to hold, specifically that of his older brother's. Tanjiro continues to survive, asking the demons who attack him if they know how he can turn Nezuko back into a human, though none answer. At the end of the Final Selection, Tanjiro and three others return to the wisteria and the twins greet them as the only survivors. The twins tell them there are ten ranks in the Corps and the four are now Mizunoto, the lowest rank. New, stronger color-changing swords will be made for them after they pick the ore, though they will take time to complete. Each are assigned a Kasugai crow to help in communication and given new uniforms. One applicant with a scar across his face, Genya Shinazugawa, angrily demands the sword now but Tanjiro stops him from harming the twins by nearly breaking Genya's arm. Tanjiro returns to Urokodaki's and happily finds Nezuko awake after a year and a half long slumber. Urokodaki is relieved he's alive. He tells Tanjiro Nezuko is likely recovering her strength by sleeping instead of eating humans. 15 days later, Tanjiro's new sword is delivered to him by Haganezuka, the swordsmith. It changes to black when he draws it, a rare color. A Kasugai crow flies in and presents Tanjiro his first assignment as a Demon Hunter, to go to a town to the northwest where young girls have been vanishing and kill the responsible demon. Characters in Order of Appearance *Hand Demon *Sakonji Urokodaki *Tanjiro Kamado *Sabito *Makomo *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Genya Shinazugawa *Kanao Tsuyuri *Kiriya Ubuyashiki *Kanata Ubuyashiki *Kagaya Ubuyashiki (Back) *Nezuko Kamado *Hotaru Haganezuka *Kazumi Anime Notes Gallery Younger Hand Demon feeding on humans.png|Younger Hand Demon feeding on humans. Hand Demon's memory of Sakonji.png|Hand Demon's memory of Sakonji. Younger Sakonji.png|Younger Sakonji. Hand Demon as human in his memories.png|Hand Demon as human in his memories. Hand Demon remembering his past.png|Hand Demon remembering his past. Urokodaki Children.png|Urokodaki Children. Aftermath of Final Selection.png|Aftermath of Final Selection. Tanjiro receiving his crow.png|Tanjiro receiving his crow. Kanao and her crow.png|Kanao and her crow. Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow.png|Zenitsu receiving a sparrow instead of a crow. Tanjiro stopping Genya from manhandling Kanata.png|Tanjiro stopping Genya from manhandling Kanata. Kanao after final selection.png|Kanao after Final Selection. Tanjiro's memory of Nezuko as a human.png|Tanjiro's memory of Nezuko as a human. Sakonji embraces Tanjiro and Nezuko..png|Sakonji embraces Tanjiro and Nezuko. Hotaru meeting Tanjiro.png|Hotaru meeting Tanjiro. Tanjiro's blade changing color.png|Tanjiro's blade changing color. Navigation ru:Эпизод 5 Category:Episodes Category:Final Selection Arc